Killing Me Softly
by MarinePixie
Summary: Georgia Parry had a secret, a deep dark secret that she so had kept to herself. Raised as a normal girl in small town called Mystic Falls Georgia was no normal girl, she was born to kill. Marked from birth with the mark of slayer, Georgia discovers that everything isn't so simple when it's discovered her cousin Tyler is one of the creatures she was born to kill...
1. Chapter 1

Georgia Parry was exhausted and up way too early after driving for several hours and only getting four hours of sleep. She didn't have the option of turning over and going back to bed when she had first woken up given that she had stuff to do not to mention that she had smelt breakfast and that was more than enough to cause her sleep depraved self to crawl out of bed and get herself together. As she finished walking down the stairs of her relative's vast family home Georgia made her way thorough the foyer to the dining room where she found her aunt, uncle and cousin all sitting, quietly eating breakfast. Georgia felt an odd sense of nostalgia as this was the first time she had been back in Mystic Falls, the last time she was here was no long after she graduated college and her family throw this huge and extravagant party to celebrate. It was one of the few times that Georgia appreciated being related to the town mayor. "Good morning family!"

"Peaches? What are you doing here?" Tyler Lockwood, Georgia's younger teenaged and only cousin asked as she took a seat next to him and went about pouring herself a cup of coffee and grabbing some already made toast.

"Have you forgotten that I've lived here since I was twelve? I've only gone for a year Ty but geez your memory is terrible. And what have I told you about calling me that name? Peaches is the name of a goofy twelve year old with pigtails, not one of a twenty three year old who is a far cry from the little girl she used to be." Georgia swiftly replied, grimacing briefly at the use of her family nickname, ever since she could remember Georgia had been called Peaches by her family because of her apparent sweetness not to mention that Georgia was the peach stated. That nickname bothered Georgia since she hated peaches to begin with, she thought they were disgusting with a weird fuzzy texture. Georgia couldn't help but notice the irony of the whole thing. Georgia much went by any variation of her first name as those nicknames were a lot nicer than being called a fruit.

"Whatever Peaches." Tyler replied and Georgia just rolled her eyes. "So when did you get here?"

"Early this morning, I t-think it was sometime between 4am…" Georgia stated through a mouthful of toast before taking a huge gulp of her coffee and instantly she felt it kick in and Georgia a bit more awake and full of energy.

"How long you here for before you say goodbye?"

"Your cousin is home Tyler, can you not just appreciate that?" Richard, Georgia's uncle in law and mayor of Mystic Falls murmured as he went about reading some paperwork, no doubt of very high importance. Not that Georgia cared as she wasn't into politics, she just enjoyed the perks of being the niece of the mayor. "Is that right?"

"A while I think, you know I did the four years of college than a year of travelling and now it's time to come home for a while. It was all apart of the plan if you had ever bothered paying attention, unlike certain people who shall remain nameless I wasn't going to carry on travelling and blowing my inheritance…" Georgia wistfully stated referring to Richard's younger brother Mason who was off somewhere in Florida surfing and doing god knows what. But Georgia put all thoughts of Mason to the side as reached forward and picked up the morning paper.

"You hear about Tanner? Killed outside the gym last night…" Tyler asked his cousin and Georgia feigned total surprise at the news, despite the fact she had known for about ten hours know.

"Pretty sad what happened to him, the whole town is devastated…" Carol, Georgia's paternal aunt, it was though her Aunt Carol that Georgia was related to the Lockwood's through marriage rather than through blood.

"I don't know about that, Tanner was an ass from what I can recall." Georgia murmured as she wearily glanced at the headline _Beloved teacher killed in animal attack._ Georgia thought the headline was hilarious as Mr. Tanner, her former history teacher was the furthest thing from beloved, in fact most of his students both former and present detested him.

"Georgia you can't say that!" Carol scolded in a disapproving tone of voices and it caused both Richard and Tyler to look up at Georgia in surprise.

"Why not? It's true… Just because he's dead doesn't make it any less true, that guy was an ass." Georgia retorted, sure Mr. Tanner was dead and it was kind of brutal but she wasn't going to cry over a man who was a jerk to her throughout her four years of high school. Georgia wasn't going to mince words and pretend like she had liked Mr. Tanner and was going to miss him when she sure as hell wasn't. It was harsh but Georgia was a harsh person and not soft like a peach.

"You are such a unsympathetic person." Carol replied in an annoyed tone of voice and Georgia grinned as she took a bite from her piece of toast.

"Aunt Carol, you love it really because it reminds you of dad." Georgia retorted and no matter how annoyed Carol was with her niece's inappropriate comments she couldn't help but smile. Georgia apparently reminded Carole of her late brother James who died in a fire that Georgia had barely survived when she was twelve years old. According to Carol it was the same know it all grin and the smart and quick witted personality that Georgia shared with her deceased father.

"Your impossible Peaches." Carol stated trying to sound stern but the smile was all to clear on her face.

"I've missed you too Aunt Carol."

"Well this is nice but I'm going to run, I've got things to be doing." Tyler said rising from his seat and making his way out of the dining room. Georgia pulled a funny face at her cousin as he left and she waited until the front door had shut before turning back to her aunt and uncle, holding up the newspaper in her hand.

"So do you want to tell me what's really going on? Because I don't believe this crap for a moment." Georgia stated as she tossed the newspaper back on the table, according to the paper Tanner had been killed by some kind of wild animal, it was being reported by the news. But Georgia knew better, she knew that it was a vampire who was responsible for all these attacks. Most of these attacks had taken place in the woods or on the outskirt of town, but the attack on Mr. Tanner? Was so far into town that you couldn't be any further into Mystic Falls if you tried. There was rarely any animal attacks here in Mystic Falls most of the time they were vampire attacks, covered up and reported as animal attacks by the founding families of Mystic Falls as per tradition. Through her relation to the Lockwood family, Georgia was introduced to the two secret when she was eighteen and knew that there was a history of vampires in Mystic Falls and the founding families always covered it up.

"Peach, we're not certain that they've returned we only have our suspicions." Richard began and Georgia shook her head in annoyance.

"People are dying in weird ways and the paper is saying that it is some kind of animal attacks so I'm betting that it is some vampire whose rolled into town." Georgia retorted as she was pretty certain that it a vampire attack, she knew things that her family couldn't even imagine. Even before she was let into the family secret, Georgia knew about vampires and it was all done to a birthmark on her shoulder. "You know this cock and bull story about animal attacks is getting pretty old, one day someone is going to eventually realize that this is all made up."

"Well what are we supposed to tell Georgia, the truth?" Carol questioned and Georgia sighed as she fiddled with the ends of her long blonde hair.

"Of course not… Are the council even doing something about this?" Georgia asked, the founders council technically were responsible for commemorating town events but in fact they were really there to watch over the town in case vampires ever returned. Georgia watched as her aunt and uncle both looked at each other uneasily and Georgina knew that meant things didn't look well. "Please tell me I did not drive here all the way from Jacksonville for no reason? Aunt Carol you called me at 10 to say Tanner had been murmured and it looked like it could be a vampire attack and your telling me your not even sure?"

"We're hoping it's not a vampire attack Georgia but we have to be prepared just in case and the council will do something about this, we just thought you should know. We didn't think you'd come home…" Richard said and Georgia sighed, all of this could be a big fat goose chase but either way Georgia was here now so she figured she might as well hang out in Mystic Falls for now. Either way she'd find out whether the vampires had returned and she'd take care of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Mystic Falls was home to Georgia, it had been ever since her father James had died and she had been sent to live with her Aunt Carol. It had been the place that Georgia had learned the truth about herself and come to accept the reality about her destiny. Mystic Falls was the place that Georgia had learnt that the reversed three birthmark of her shoulder had meant protector and it linked to her destiny; in which she was destined to keep humans safe from the supernatural creatures that roamed the earth. Georgia had learnt the truth about herself when she was eighteen years old and a freshman in college and since then she had learned the truth about vampires in Mystic Falls. But before Georgia dealt with all of that she stopped by the Grill, the local bar and restaurant in town which Georgia had worked in on and off since she was sixteen. Georgia stated off as a waitress and ended up as a bartender after she had turned twenty one and worked at the grill whenever she was home from college. Whilst she was there Georgia ordered herself a small salad and lemonade. After Georgia had finished eating Georgia knew she could no longer put off her trip to the morgue. Heading out of the grill Georgia was so lost in her thoughts that she walked into someone without realizing it.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention…"

"Georgia? Georgia Parry?"

Much to Georgia's surprise she had found that she had bumped Elena Gilbert, a girl who she had babysat during much of her teenaged years along with her little brother Jeremy. Georgia hadn't seen Elena, since last spring when she had returned home briefly after graduating from college before taking off for a year. "Elena Gilbert, wow…"

"I didn't know you were back, Tyler never mentioned you were coming home." Elena stated and Georgia couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"That's because Tyler didn't know, no one really knew as I kind of just turned up this morning and took everyone by surprise over breakfast." Georgia explained before fully taking notice of the male companion who was with Elena. Georgia had never seen him before but he was young, clearly a teenager and quite handsome with brown hair and forest green eyes. "Although Aunt Carol is quite relieved to have me home, it means that I'm not off spending my inheritance away and possibly screwing up and tarnishing the Lockwood family name…"

"Lockwood?" The boy asked.

"Oh Stefan this is Georgia Parry, she's Tyler's cousin." Elena began making the introductions. "And Georgia this is Stefan Salvatore."

"Salvatore like the founding family?" Georgia asked in interest as in Mystic Falls there were several families who founded Mystic Falls almost a hundred and fifty years ago. Those families included the Lockwood's, Gilberts, Forbes, Fell and Salvatore's. During her time in Mystic Falls Georgia had actually never met anyone from the Salvatore family, they lived on the edge of town and the only person Georgia knew of; Zach, tended to keep to himself.

"Yeah, so you're related to the Lockwood's Georgia?" Stefan questioned.

"Through marriage, Carol Lockwood is my paternal aunt and I've lived with the Lockwood's since I was twelve. So I kind of a Lockwood but kind of not in name, not that my aunt and uncle didn't offer to adopt me…" Georgia stated waving her hand in a nonchalant manner as it was all no big deal. Until she spotted Stefan looking at the burn scar that went from the middle of her left palm to a few centimetres past her wrist. "Ugly as hell, right?"

"I'm sorry for staring." Stefan apologetically began.

"Don't be, I know that is one gnarly scar and as weird as this sounds I like the fact that people can't help but stare at it. I know they can't help themselves as it's hideous as hell but it reminds me everyday that I survived when I should have died a very long time ago." Georgia replied as she herself glanced down at her scar, the only physical reminder she had of the fire that had taken the life of her father and almost killed her too.

"When Georgia was ten, she was the lone survivor of a fire that had killed her father and three other people. Georgia's mom had passed away when she was a child and so she came here to Mystic Falls to live with her only other living relatives; the Lockwood's and since then she's become one of us. She even used to babysit half of us when we were kids." Elena explained and Georgia couldn't help but think of the good old days when everything was so much easier. But everything had changed since then.

"I heard about your parents Elena, I really wanted to come back for the funerals but I had something I couldn't get out of at the time. I'm really sorry for your loss…" Georgia replied with a small smile, in late spring Georgia had received a call from her Aunt Carol telling her that Grayson and Miranda Gilbert had drowned after their car had gone off wickery bridge. Elena had been in the car with them and had miraculously survived.

"Thank you Georgie."

"I'm not going to do the whole asking how you are and how you're coping as I know that it is the most asked question which no one ever wants to answer. Especially in a nosy town like this but just know that I'm here if you need me Elena, the first year is always the hardest and it's hard as hell and it takes a lot of time to heal and the pain never really goes but it does get easier to bare over time." Georgia reassured the teenager as she knew what it was like, to be the lone survivor of a tragic accident that claimed the life of a parents. Elena had lost both her parents as did Georgia.

"I really appreciate that." Elena replied.

"I've got some errands to run but we definitely need to catch up and tell Jenna that I'm back and I may swing over with a bottle of wine sometime. Oh and it was very nice to meet you Stefan!" Georgia said, giving the pair a quick but friendly goodbye before exiting the grill. The next stop on Georgia's to do list was stopping off at the hospital, so after crossing the road Georgia made her way over to her car and drove to the local hospital.

The reason for her visit to the hospital wasn't normal but as Georgia reminded herself, she didn't come home for a normal reason. There was no person to visit, well no living person to visit as Georgia was here to see Tanner or rather his body. Georgia was about to enter the medical examiner's office of Mystic Falls' hospital, she wanted to confirm that it was an vampire attack that had killed Mr. Tanner before she jumped to conclusions. The last thing Georgia wanted to do was hunt for a non existent vampire when it had been indeed an wild animal that had attacked Mr. Tanner. Which is what had prompted Georgia to pay a visit to the medical examiner's officer, strolling in like she owned the place at two in the afternoon.

"Oh shit, it's Hurricane Georgia." Brian Walters, one of the town's medical examiner's stated as Georgia walked into the morgue. Brian was one of the few people in town who wasn't a huge fan of Georgia.

"It's good to see you too Brian." Georgia replied with a small smirk at the reference to the Hurricane, Georgia had been a bit of a hellion when she was a teenager but it was nothing too serious. But it was bad enough that some people in town referred to her as Hurricane Georgia as you generally didn't really want to get in her way. Generally Georgia was a nice person but she did have moments especially when she lost her temper.

"When the hell did you get back in town?" Brian demanded as he went about clearing up some medical equipment, clearly he wasn't happy that Georgia was back in town.

"This morning." Georgia idly commented as she walked further into the morgue, it was where Georgia had spent a lot of time, more than the average person and generally she didn't just walk in. There was a lot of breaking and entering but it was all done for good reason and Georgia always made sure that no one realized that she had ever been there. Years of practice had made her incredibly good and Georgia could have a successful career as a cat burglar if she didn't have other commitments that she had to stick to.

"So you just come back and home and randomly decided to come see me? Why do I sense that something is a bit off Georgie?" Brian questioned as Georgia had no reason to actually be there as she worked on and off as a bartender.

"I'm here to see Tanner." Georgia announced.

"Of course you are, I should have known as Georgia Parry wouldn't come here for any other reason than that. But you know I can't let you see him for obvious reasons you know that." Brian said and Georgia had been expecting that as no normal medical examiner was going to let someone just stroll in and look at a body of a person that she wasn't even related to. But Georgia had a trump card up her sleeve.

"Look I'm only here to quickly check out his body, the circumstances of Tanner's death are a bit suspicious and you know that the council will want answers. I'm just here to get them, all I'm asking for is a sneak little peak Brian. We can do this the easy way or the hard way and I'm hoping that we can do this the easy way Brian, don't make me call my uncle." Georgia, using her uncle as leverage as she knew Brian would have a hard time of saying no to her if she brought up her uncle, the mayor of Mystic Falls and also the head of the town council. Brian was one of the few people in town on the town council who didn't come from one of the founding families and knew about the existence of vampires.

"You wouldn't…"

"Try me Brian." Georgia retorted and she watched as Brian glared at her before motioning for her to follow him. Georgia followed Brian until he came to a set of morgue draws and pulled out the middle of draw on the far left. And there was Tanner, lying on a cold hard slab of metal looking very much dead. Brian only pulled the drawer out halfway but that was more than enough for Georgia to be certain that Tanner was killed by a vampire given the holes in his neck right by his jugular vein not to mention he was as white as a ghost and that wasn't because he was dead. No doubt Tanner had been all but sucked dry by whoever had killed him.

"So when's the parade?" Brian asked as Georgia continued to examine the body.

"Huh? What parade?"

"You know, the parade the town throws whenever it's golden girl Georgia Parry comes home." Brian replied and Georgia couldn't help but wearily laugh as she finished looking at Tanner and pushed the draw he was lying on back inside as she had seen all that she needed to see. There was no doubt about it then Mr. Tanner had been killed by a vampire, covering up would be easy as the council seemed to be rather good at that given their history with vampires. The real problem on their hands was figuring out where this vampire was and whether it was alone.

"That's hilarious Brian but I think there are bigger and much more pressing issue than my homecoming party." Georgia stated motioning to the draw that Mr. Tanner was taking residence in.

"So what do you think?"

"Well you guys have already started the cover up and the people here Mystic Falls are so ignorant to what's going on right in front of them that they will no doubt believe this cock and bull story about an animal attack once again. I don't think we need to go to defcon 5 or get majorly worried as this just could just be the result of a vampire passing though town and deciding to make a meal out of the history teacher." Georgia stated but given that this was Mystic Falls she was talking about and it's history with vampires Georgia found that theory not that plausible. But she wasn't going to tell Brian that as if there was more than one vampire in Mystic Falls then she'd take care of it.

"Right… So what do you want me to tell the Sheriff?" Brian questioned.

"The truth I guess, I don't think there's any need to cause mass hysteria in the council but just advise her that everyone should be a bit a wary and maybe she should have the deputies patrol a bit more at night. Look I've got run but thanks Brian, I owe you one…"

"Like I had any choice in the matter." Brian muttered darkly under his breath.

"You love me really…" Georgia teased with a bright smile before she made her way out of the morgue. With that part of her day done Georgia pretty much free for the rest of the afternoon, so she figured that she might as well go unpack and find something to entertaining to do to occupy her time for a while…


End file.
